WHAT HAVE I DONE
by night fury kid65
Summary: The guilt of a brother after he takes things to far.


**_2 hours ago._**

"LET ME GO" " **HEY THE BIRTHDAY BOY WANTS TO GET EVEN CLOSER** " "NO PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO GO PLEASE LET ME GO!" **"HEAR THAT GUYS, HE WANTS TO GET EVEN CLOSER!"** "NO LET ME GO!" **"HEY I THINK THE LITTLE MAN WANTS TO GIVE "FREDBEAR" A BIG KISS!"**

"NO PLEASE LET ME-" 'CLANG' **"OH MY GOD...OH MY GOD...WHA-WHAT DID I DO!?"** "DUDE WHY IS'NT HE MOVING WHA-WHAT HAPPENED" **"CALL 911!"** "WHA-WHY HE'S OKAY...IS'NT HE?" **"JUST CALL 911!"**

 ** _PRESENT TIME_**

 _"_ WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?",dad yelled at me, tears streaking down his face. I looked down at my blood covered hands, HIS blood,that I'VE spillled. 'WHAT HAVE I DONE?, I thought. It was only 2 hours ago that we were at FREDBEARS FAMILY DINNER for _HIS_ birthday party, 2 hours ago when i picked _HIM_ up from HIS table with my friends and started carrying HIM to the stage, 2 hours ago when we-I forced HIM to close to that animetronic, and 2 hours ago when HE got BITTEN by FREDBEAR.

The nurse finally let us see him, we walked through white quiet hallways, the only sounds were the echo of our footsteps, I could feel my dads anger towards me as we walked to HIS room, MY LITTLE BROTHER. When we opened the door the first thing I did was look at my little brother there on the hospital bed with a bandage wrapped around the top of his head and going across his right eye, the bandage was red with his blood. I sat quietly next to him, tears falling down my face we were all quiet the only sound was the beeping of the heart monitor. my-OUR dad was about tell me something when the door opened showing a doctor come through, he had a look of regret on his face as he silently called for OUR father, I paid no attention to them I just sat there looking at my brother with guilt. 'THAT SHOULD BE ME ON THIS BED NOT HIM, WHAT HAS HE EVER DONE TO DESERVE THIS?', I thought.

"ca-can you hear me?", I finally say after mustering the courage to talk, "I don't know if you can hear me but, I'M SORRY", I sobbed as my tears ran rapidly down my face wetting my shirt, but I didn't care I just kept thinking about all I've ever done to him. "YOU'RE BROKEN, I'M STILL HERE, I WILL PUT YOU BACK TOGETHER...I PROMISE", I spoke sniffling my tears slowly descending down my face, IF-no WHEN he got out of here I will start treating him better, like how a big brother is supposed to treat his younger siblings. OUR dad walked back into the room, his eyes red from crying and his head hanging low I still felt his anger towards me but it was dimming quickly as he looked at my brother and chocked a sob, "dad what is it?", I quietly asked, he never stopped looking at my brother as his hoarse voice whispered, "THIS IS ALL _YOUR_ FAULT, YOUR BROTHER IS **_DYING_** because of your STUPID TRICK, you KNEW you weren't allowed that close to the stage but you don't listen, now here's your brother in the hospital **_DYING_** because of your "PRANK", I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY!".

Everything stopped all around me after OUR dad spoke the word 'DYING'. 'WHAT!? HE CAN'T BE DYING I PROMISED HIM I WOULD PUT HIM BACK TOGETHER', I thought, my thought quickly stopped when OUR dad walked over to me raising his hand, threatening to hit me while I flinched into my chair, I glanced at dad seeing him drop his hand from the air and walk out of the room without another word. I stayed in that position thoughts running through my head, 'WHY DIDN'T HE HIT ME WHEN WE BOTH KNEW I DESERVED IT', 'DID HE THINK HITTING ME WOULDN'T SAVE OR EVER BRING BACK HIS YOUNGEST SON'.

My thoughts suddenly stopped when a long BEEP came from the heart monitor, I quickly stood up from my place and looked at the screen, there was a flatline "HELP, SOMEONE HELP!", I screamed 'NO HE CAN'T DIE, HE CAN'T DIE I HAVE TO MAKE UP FOR EVERYTHING I'VE DONE TO HIM' I thought, suddenly the door swung open and a doctor and nurse ran in "OH NO", he whispered as he saw the heart monitor he told me to leave the room but I wasn't gonna leave my brothers side "I'm not going anywhere.", I stated still standing at my place. "That wasn't a question, now please leave the room", the doctors voice firm. Knowing that it was useless to argue i left the room. After five minutes the doctor walked out from the room, looks at me and says in a low but clear voice, "I'm sorry but your brother has passed, there was nothing we could do". Everything once again stopped around me "n-no...no no nonono", I gasped falling to my knees my tears once again falling rapidly down my face. 'THIS IS ALL MY FAULT, HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO DESERVE TO DIE, IT'S MY FAULT HE DIED AND ON HIS BIRTHDAY',my thoughts trailed back to the words WHAT HAVE YOU DONE and all I could think about was 'WHAT HAVE I DONE'.


End file.
